


Don't compliment the plants!

by Realafah



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realafah/pseuds/Realafah
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Don't compliment the plants!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBiblio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBiblio/gifts).




End file.
